


Because I Was As Desperate For This As Alex Is For Hank's Cock

by roxashasboxers



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Fisting, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Other, Rape Fantasy, Self-Fisting, X-Men First Class Kink Meme, no actual rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashasboxers/pseuds/roxashasboxers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just filled my own prompt on the X-Men: First Class Kink Meme: We all know Alex was pulling Hank's pigtails throughout the movie. Why? Because he wants Hank to snap and fuck him into next year. Until that happens though, Alex has to rely on his imagination... Basically, I want Alex fingering himself/using toys/whatever while fantasizing about pre-beast Hank. Bonus points if Hank finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I Was As Desperate For This As Alex Is For Hank's Cock

**Author's Note:**

> Total PWP.

Alex presses his fingers deeper, spreading them apart so his hole stretches wide, stings a little like he thinks it would if Hank fucked him. He bets Hank has a massive dick, long and thick, and Alex has seen him run so his stamina must be incredible. Alex bets Hank could fuck him for hours, make him cum and keep going until Alex is screaming, too sensitive. And Hank would stop, concerned when he sees the tears on Alex's cheeks, and he'd ask if everything was okay. Alex would nod, demand that Hank continue fucking him, that he doesn't stop, ever, because Alex is a dirty boy and he wants to be used and filthy and punished. He wants to hurt and scream and wake up with a sore body and no voice. He wants to be taken fast and hard and left to finish himself off, if he's even allowed to.  
  
He wants Hank to  _snap_.  
  
Alex nudges a third finger against the others and his body aches but he forces himself to take it, and Alex buries his face in his pillow, crying out at the pain and overwhelming pleasure. He's overcome with lust, fingers working inside of him while his free hand clutches in his hair, pulling like Hank would to get him to look up. He whines, imagines being controlled and man-handled, shoved against the wall and lifted, or splayed out on his back with his legs up high, Hank driving into him, relentless. Alex adds his pinky into the mix.  
  
Alex imagines looking down, watching his body swallow Hank's massive shaft, his entrance swollen and red and much-too-tender. He thinks about Hank pulling out, and how it would ache, how Alex's hole would spasm, clenching around nothing and feeling so empty until Hank flipped him over and slid right back in, making him moan.  
  
Alex bites his lip, hips pressing down onto his hand, and his thumb teases along the rim. He wonders what Hank's hands would feel like, how much they would fill him and how much it would hurt. He thinks about how fucking open he would be after, stretched so wide. Alex feels cum trickle from his dick at the thought and he has to still his fingers for a moment.   
  
He wishes he could let go and still have the energy to continue fucking himself on his fingers, wishes he could make his used body spark like Hank could.   
  
He thinks about being covered in Hank's cum, about fucking all day and Hank spilling into his ass or on his back, making Alex swallow or just painting his lips, his entire face. He thinks about Hank rubbing his seed in Alex's hair, calling him a filthy cumslut and so many words Hank would never say but Alex would die to hear come out of his mouth.  
  
He thinks about Hank keeping him on edge the entire time, not letting him come, even when Alex begs for it. He thinks about not being allowed to shower, being forced to spend days with Hank's spunk leaking out of him and drying on his skin, and how nasty he would feel and how he would secretly love it. He thinks about how Hank would come inside of him just so Alex would be wet later, so he could slide right back in whenever he wanted to and Alex would have no say in the matter, too exhausted to fight. Hank could pull him aside during training, or after breakfast, or come into his room in the middle of the night and just take what he wants and Alex would ask for more.  
  
Alex wonders what it would take for Hank to attack him, how angry he'd have to be before his morals disappear, and if Alex could bring him to that point. He wants Hank to slice through his clothes with his claws, bite and growl and rut against Alex, lick him open or not at all, just fuck up against Alex until he slides in, and Alex would scream, scrambling away but Hank would hold him down, so much stronger and Alex would just have to take it, spread his legs wide and sob like a bitch.  
  
Alex's thumb breaches his opening and he gasps, the added digit stretching him, making him ache, and he rolls his hips against the bedsheets as a distraction. Alex rests his forehead on his pillow until he grows used to the pressure, and at this angle he can see his wrist and the edge of his hand. It wouldn't take much, not much at all.  
  
Alex takes a deep breath, exhales slowly, repeats the process and bites his lip and breaths out again, through his nose and pushes. It hurts and he keens loudly, teeth digging into his lip as his hand slides in and his ass clenches around it, snug against his wrist. Alex comes all over his sheets, and Hank's name is on the tip of his tongue.


End file.
